The present disclosure relates to an electronics device and is applicable to the electronics device which includes, for example, a power semiconductor device in which a temperature detection diode is built.
Temperature measurement of a semiconductor chip is performed by utilizing temperature dependency of a forward voltage (VF) of a diode which is installed in the semiconductor chip.
As a related art document, that is, a patent document relevant to the present disclosure, for example, there is proposed Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei5 (1993)-40533.